


The Wings Of Love And Vigor

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: treasure maps and fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings Of Love And Vigor

It was Mira who handed her the rolled up treasure map, but Erza knew it had originally come from Lucy. She unrolled it on the table and looked up at Mira. "What is this?"

She grinned. "Lucy wants to send us on a quest for treasure. I have a map as well. She thought we'd like a bit of competition."

Fire sparked in Erza's eyes as she scanned the map with new eyes. "I see. And what kind of treasure will we find at the end of the trail?"

Mira winked and wiggled her finger at Erza. "I assume we'll find Lucy, but beyond that, I don't know. It's a surprise."

"For the winner." Erza got to her feet.

"Uh, yes. Or the both of us."

"Yes, but Lucy might have a first and second prize with her, and I will win first place." Erza gave Mira a quick peck on the lips before rushing out of the guild. Mira chuckled behind her hand before taking out her own treasure map and running after Erza.

Erza studied the map of Magnolia and traced her finger along the many paths. Lucy could be anywhere and Mira could be inching closer the longer Erza debated where to go.

"I refuse to be beaten!" Erza called forth her power and requiped her Black Wing Armor so she could fly and perhaps spot Lucy from the air. She propelled herself upward.

"It looks like we have the same idea, Erza." Erza looked up and saw Mira in her Demon form.

"Mira!"

Mira grinned and held her palm above her eyes. "I think I see something. I'm going to win." She sped off and Erza stared at her blankly before following after her.

Mira disappeared within a thick patch of trees and Erza dove head first after her. The first thing she noticed, however, was the sparkling lights hung up on the branches of the trees and the ground glowed with soft light. Then she noticed Mira and Lucy standing in front of her with fairy wings and skimpy dresses straight out of...

Erza gasped. "This is a scene from _The Wings of Love and Vigor_!"

Lucy pulled her forward with a wink. "Mira told me how much you love reading racy novels and we decided to act out your favorite novel." She trailed her fingers along her wing. "What do you think? I think we look pretty accurate."

Mira held up a set of wings and dress. "We also have something for you to wear."

Erza's eye welled up and she took the outfit from Mira so she could change into it. Once she was dressed, Mira poured them drinks while Lucy's Spirit Lyra played on her harp.

"You recall how the story goes, Erza," said Lucy with a bright smile. Lucy sat down on Erza's lap while Mira began massaging Erza's shoulders. "The fairy queen is beloved by her fairy lovers and they want to shower her with pleasure."

"I made you a cheesecake for later," Mira whispered in Erza's ear. "And Lucy has been practicing her sexy poses. Would you like to see it?"

At Erza's nod, Lucy hopped off her lap and placed her hands and knees on the ground, arching her body as she gave the two of them a sultry look.

"Gorgeous. The both of you are simply gorgeous." Erza raised her hand and caressed Lucy's cheek. "What else do my fairy lovers have in store for their queen?"

"I was thinking of reenacting page 347 from the novel. What do you think, Erza? We found your book had those pages well worn from repeat readings."

Erza's cheeks grew warm at the thought. "That would be a good idea." Her mouth opened slightly as Lucy spread Erza's legs while Mira's hands trailed down to cup Erza's breasts. If they followed the novel exactly, this particular scene would be hours of pleasure for the three of them.

Erza couldn't wait.


End file.
